


Those 5 words

by Lyndsayluhu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fun, Games, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: She needs it to win, she's just not expecting what she will win when she does.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Those 5 words

She slowly inched her way inside the small crack in the door. Her heart was racing. She couldn't get caught. This whole thing rested on her not getting caught. The room was dark when she had finally spotted it. She prayed to God that it was empty. 

She slowly and quietly inched her way forward into the room, closing the door behind her so only a sliver of light filtered through the crack. All the clues led her here. Why did they have to lead her here, to this room? Anywhere else, but not here. 

She turned and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, the switch was flipped on and the room filled with light. 

Shit. He was here

"Good evening Ms. Preston" the accented, always smooth and sexy voice pierced the air

She felt herself almost curl in on herself. 

"You weren't supposed to be here" it came out as a whisper. She wasn't sure if he even heard her. 

"I'm pretty sure it's you, Ms. Preston, who is not supposed to be in here" he gave a smug smirk

She was panicking, she just needed to get what she came for and be on her way. She scanned the room, hoping to see what she came for. Her eyes finally found it, resting on the window ledge right behind him. 

He carefully followed her eyeline and realized what she was after. 

"Ooooh, I see. Well, what are you waiting for then? Come get it" that last part said a little seductive, or was that just her imagination. 

She darted around the desk and grabbed the item she needed and took off running out of the room and down the hallway. 

6 hours earlier

"Ok everyone. Listen up! This year's scavenger hunt will start in 5 minutes. You need to find everything on your assigned lists. Teams of 3 and you may NOT, I repeat not, go off on your own to get the items as individuals. IF, you do need to get in somewhere and be sneaky, then you need to be at least in ear shot of your partner's. Ok, everyone ready?"

Lucy, Jiya and Rufus, partook in the annual scavenger hunt at the university where they all attended. This year was their final year and they were ready to win it. It would mark 4 years in a row they won. Between the three, they were the smartest group. Always one step ahead of everyone else. The hunt consisted of 6 groups 3. And each team got their own list of items to get. Ranging from a dirty sock from the men's locker room, to food from the cafeteria, to something from a professor's office. 

They worked through their list quickly, until they came upon item 8 of 10. A journal from Professor Flynn's office. Lucy knew what it was. Everyone did. That damn journal he carried everywhere with him. For months he had carried it around, and everyone who knew they were going to participate in the hunt knew it was going to be one of the items, so every single person had paid attention to where he kept it. On the window ledge right behind his desk in his office. Upon seeing the journal as an item, Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus quickly came up with ways to get into the office to get it. It was 11 o'clock at night, so no one should be around, even though the school had not sanctioned the hunt, they never stood in the way of the decades old scavenger hunt. The current Dean, Dr. Christopher was the running champ with 3 years in a row, and had promised that if Lucy, Jiya and Rufus were to beat her record, they get 4 extra credits towards graduation, on top of the prize to be won from the hunt. They didn't need it, but it was a nice added bonus. So they brainstormed ideas on how to get in. 

But when they came to the door they weren't expecting it to be open. So Jiya and Rufus hid, while Lucy got in and grabbed it. Easier said than done. 

Back to present

She couldnt believe he just let her take it so easily, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, so she threw it in the backpack Rufus had been carrying and they quickly finished the last 2 items. They ended up finishing 1st. 

Once the list was verified and the items were the correct items, they were given the gift card for a night out at the local university bar. 300 dollars, food and booze fully covered. And best of all, they had won 4 years in a row. The new reigning champs. 

Once all teams had completed the hunt they made a formal show of the gift card being given to the winners. And then everyone hushed. One voice broke out through the crowd. 

"So, what's in the journal?" 

Lucy felt bad for snooping. But she opened it to look inside and she read the only words on the first page and dropped it. Jiya picked it up and after a fit of giggles, passed it to Rufus who in return closed it immediately and shoved it into Lucy's hands. 

"Nothing. It's absolutely blank. We've been played" Rufus shouted out. 

The crowd gasped, some yelled that's not fair, some laughed and some just shook their heads.

Jiya grabbed Lucy by the arms "I think it's time to go home, don't you?" 

"Oh, um, yeah" she said while shaking a bit. 

She drove home, having to stop a few times on the way because of what was in the journal. She pulled into the driveway of the modest 2 storey home she lived in and sat in her car for a good 10 minutes before a smile took over face and she got out of the car. 

She walked through the door and threw the journal on the table at the front door. She spotted him sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. As he heard her approach, he put the book down and glanced up at her. 

"So what did you win?" He asked with a small smile

She walked right up to him, sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, and she lowered her head so their foreheads and noses were touching. 

"You" 

When she dropped the book on the table it opened right to the front page, and in the entire book that had plagued and haunted every single player of the game, and it only had 5 words written. 

Lucy, will you marry me 


End file.
